A Smile Says It All
by Mystic Blue Fox
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura meet on a plane to America after Sasuke has been gone for four years. They talk about alot of things..oh..and whats this? SASUKE SMILES! your gonna have to read to find out. Song is Smile by Kutless. slight SASUSAKU ONESHOT!


Fox- Hey guys! My friend got me addicted to this song so I decided to write a fic about it! ENJOY!

----------

A 21 year old Haruno Sakura was stepping outside of the taxi as it arrived at the airport. Today she would be making her long journey to America where her wedding was to be held. She paid the taxi driver as he handed her luggage to her and said "Congratulations," when he saw the large diamond on her ring finger. She gave him a warm smile and replied a quick thank you as she advanced to the entrance of the airport.

-------

Uchiha Sasuke was on his way to the airport. He had to go to America on an important business trip. When his father passed and Itachi was no where to be found Sasuke was left head of the family company. He was forced to move from Konoha four years ago. He was now 22. He hasn't seen any of his friends since the day he left. He was wed at 19 to the daughter of a close family company of the Uchiha's in an arranged marriage. At first he was outragged that he knew nothing of this but in his will his father explained in great detail that this marriage would be a great benefit to the company so he agreed to it.

Sasuke got his ticket as the lady behind the desk flashed him a smile and ushered him towards the entrance to his plane. He walked down the long hall as a guy grabbed his luggage to place it on the plane. Sasuke climbed up the steps and entered the plane as he walked towards the first class section.

-----

Sakura was sitting in first class. She was glad that her fiance had such good taste and treated her well. As she kindly accepted a pillow handed to her she took out her iPod. She turned it on and scrolled down to Smile by Kutless. (the song is on my profile...good song)

------

Sasuke walked into first class and looked for his seat which was right by the window. When he got to his row he froze and looked at the pink haired beauty sitting next to his seat. He took his seat and turned to her.

On a plane somewhere again  
I take my place in line  
Just like every other time  
I slide into my window seat 

"Hey," Sakura said as she gave him a small smile.

"Hello," Sasuke managed to get out. It was an awkward moment, "How are you today?" He flashed her a smile, something he rarely ever did unless in the presence of his wife.

He saw the hope in Sakura's eyes. She was shocked yet glad that he simled at her. "I'm fine," she replied. "How about you? What have you been doing in these past four years?" Sasuke knew that today would be different than any other business trip he's went on.

She was sitting there  
One seat over so I said  
"Hello, how are you today?"  
With my smile I could see the hope within her eyes  
And I knew that something's different today 

Though everything's the same  
Inside there's something real  
A faith which causes me to change  
(But what's different now)  
A spark is gleaming in my eye  
Like diamond stars that fill the sky  
I think a smile says it all  
A smile says it all 

Sasuke's eyes flashed for a quick second as he looked at Sakura as she awaited her answer.

The conversation presses on  
As miles pass below,  
She said I have to let you know  
You seem so different to me 

"Well I found out I was supposed to be married to a neighboring company owner's daughter. I didn't like her at first but she grew on me. She reminded me of you, except for the pink hair and all." He took his wallet out and showed her a picture. Sakura took it gingerly and stared that the picture of his wife. She was beautiful. She had long, sleek black hair and bright green eyes filled with happiness and joy in every corner. Her smile was sweet and innocent and, in a quick summary, she was drop dead gorgeous.

While Sakura handed Sasuke his wallet back he noticed the ring on her finger. "Whose the lucky guy?"

At first Sakura gave him a puzzled look then realized what he was talking about. "Sai...that's why i'm on the plane now. I'm going to meet him in America where our wedding is being held." Sasuke nodded showing he understood and there was a pregnant pause between the two. "You seem different," Sakura broke the silence.

There is a joy inside  
The love of God is all I know  
From which this could originate  
With one smile I could see, The Faith we share inside  
And I know that something's different today

Though everything's the same  
Inside there's something real  
A faith which causes me to change  
(But what's different now)  
A spark is gleaming in my eye  
Like diamond stars that fill the sky  
I think a smile says it all  
A smile says it all 

Sasuke looked at her. "How so?" he asked as she looked down with a sudden interest in her feet. He could she the faint blush on her cheeks and the nervousness in her eyes.

"You smile now," She whispered. This struck Sasuke. "You never smiled, atleast not for me. You must be real happy with her." Sasuke tried to say something but she cut him off. "I like your smile. It makes you look happy and, if possible, more handsom." Sasuke let out a small chuckle at her last added comment.

I see what a smile can say about me  
I know that words are not always what speak  
Sometimes it's not what I say  
That the world around me seems to understand

Though everything's the same  
Inside there's something real  
A faith which causes me to change  
(But what's different now)  
A spark is gleaming in my eye  
Like diamond stars that fill the sky  
I think a smile says it all  
A smile says it all

The last few hours of the flight the two were silent. When the plane landed the two got off. They grabbed their luggage and walked into the airport. They looked at eachother. "It was nice seeing you again Sasuke. Hopefully we can meet again. I'm sure Naruto will be asking a million questions when I tell him who I met on the plane." Sasuke smiled at the mention of his past friend

"Could you do me a favor?" Sasuke said in a serious tone. Sakura nodded. "Could you not tell anyone you met me? It would change things around there. It's just better if we keep our little meeting to ourselves." Sakura's face fell for a split second but brightened up again and nodded in understandment. The two quickly embraced eachother and pulled away, each memorizing eachother's smile.

A smile says it all  
(A smile says it all)  
A smile says it all   
(A smile says it all)  
A smile says it all  
(A smile says it all)  
A smile says it all  
(A smile says it all) 

----

Fox- How did you guys like it? Sorry bout not going into that much detail about Sasuke's wife...anyways I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
